Rebel Without a Glove
Rebel Without a Glove is the 30th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Bugs' gloves have been shrunk by the washing machine and gets brand new biker gloves changing his personality into a tough biker. Meanwhile, Daffy Duckfinds out what he names actually means and decides to change his name to Professor Duck. Porky's professor, William believing that Daffy actually is a professor hires him to replace him for the next few weeks of class.Meanwhile Bugs gets a bike and rolls to the dessert where he meets Wile E. Coyote and [Runner. Bugs and Daffy meet for the first time when Daffy shout telling Bugs to beat it(Daffy's personality already changed to the one of an actual professor).When they meet at home Daffy asks for a chance telling Bugs to come to his class tomorrow.Surprisingly Bugs actually went to it and reformed a little.It was a talk between the two about keeping up the work and staying in class only to be stopped by a mad Porky taking their suits off.Everything has gone back to normal,except Bugs giving Tina his bike. Cast * Tina Russo, Granny, Road Runner, and Wile E. Coyote appear in this episode, but have no lines. Quotes * Daffy: (To Porky) You know, for two people that spend a lot of time together, we really have nothing in common. * Lola: How do you say "taco" in Spanish? Speedy: Taco. Lola: Ta-co. How do you say "burrito" in Spanish? Speedy: Burrito. Lola: What? So Spanish and English are the same? That's crazy. * Yosemite Sam: '''Hey! Watch where you're going! '''Bugs: '''Or what? '''Yosemite Sam: '''Ehh, nothing... * '''Lola: Thanks for letting me do my laundry over here, Mom. Patricia: Don't they have a washer/dryer at your apartment building? Lola: They do, but it takes coins. And I used up all my coins to make this shirt! (Lola holds up a shirt made entirely out of coins) Trivia * This episode is based off the 1950s movie, Rebel Without a Cause. * The song Bugs plays on the record player is the tune from the Merrie Melody The Wizard. * This is the first episode where Road Runner appears in his 2D animated form, as his only appearances before where in the CGI shorts. * In this episode, we see that the white thing around Daffy's neck is a pearl necklace and it once belong to his grandmother. * We learn that after Lola moved out of her parents house in The Shelf, her mother changed her old room into a scapbook room. * The change of gloves to provide a different personality is a direct reference to an older Looney Tunes cartoon; "Bugs' Bonnet". Gallery Bugs Loses His Gloves.jpg|Bugs needs his gloves Bugs & Lola.png|Bugs and Lola at Pizarriba Bugs & Lola 2.png|Bugs and Lola chatting Patricia & Lola.png|Lola using her mom's dryer Lola & her parents.png|Lola sees rebel Bugs Walter & Patricia.png|Walter telling Bugs to leave Upset Lola.png|Lola calling for Bugs Upset Lola 2.png|Lola crying Biker Lola.png|Lola walking down the stairs with her biker outfit Biker Lola 2.png|Lola says she's leaving Shocked Lola.png|Lola shocked because Bugs isn't a rebel anymore Biker Tina.png|Biker Tina waiting for Daffy Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes